The Universal 'hot guy' law
by fashionably impossible
Summary: When Sasuke was told that potential sharingan user should start appearing at the Konoha Hospital's Delivery room by the next year, the only woman that came into mind is their pink haired maiden.With his girlfriend's mind plague with doubts about his gender, would Sasuke be able to successfully ask her hand in marriage? "Hot guys are always either taken or gay…or worse, both."


******AN: **Hiya! This is my first story here so please be nice but a few pointers in your reviews will be totally awesome so please don't forget to leave one! and I just want to warn you guys that english is not my first language.

and sooo...here we go!

* * *

**The Universal 'hot guy' Law**

"_Hot guys are always either taken or gay…or worse, both."_

Uchiha Sasuke knew, that when Tsunade summoned him to the Hokage office and demanded (it was the darn council of old bats that ordered really) him that the village has to have at least another Uchiha by the end of the year, that this day would be troublesome. It wasn't because he was 'socially retarded' as Naruto would have put it, in fact, Sasuke has already developed a romantic relationship with the female member of their team only a year ago. But that was the problem, Sasuke and Sakura only started dating a year ago, and he was quite sure that his hopelessly romantic girl friend is not one to want to be wed hastily, Sasuke's courting period is an evidence of that. But Sasuke, though he won't admit it, would not trade her for anyone else. But when Sasuke asked his blond team mate for help, he knew that he has made a very wrong decision.

... And the horde of desperate fan girls crying "You can marry me, Sasuke-kun!" and "I'll bear your children!" and worse "Sasuke-kun, I'm good in bed!" was an evidence of that.

Sasuke glared at the blond running beside him. "I am going to kill you for this, dope." He growled at the sheepish smile at Naruto's face.

"You won't have a good-looking best man if you did teme!"

"There might not even be a freaking wedding if this.._things_.. catch us! Baka!"

Naruto sweat dropped. Sasuke was right, as usual, and they can't ran any faster nor use chakras and not risk ruining the decorations for the upcoming spring festival. (unless they wanted to be beaten black and blue by the Hokage.)

Killing the fan girls would be out of the options (as much as Sasuke wanted to). The only chance they got was to find a safe hiding place.

As if reading Sasuke's mind, Naruto nodded at his direction, a sign that he has a plan, then he turned left and Sasuke followed. They continued to go left and right until Naruto entered a shop that has a 'closed' shop on its door. The shop was dark, a perfect place to hide.

The two boys waited until the stampede of girls pass by the shop. When they were sure that the coast was clear, the two boys went out, both panting for their breaths. Running without chakras for hours are such a drag. Remembering whose fault it is the they had to run and hide, The young Uchiha sent a swift punch to the still pantingNaruto.

"TEME!"

"Hn. Let's go. We still have a ring to buy"

Murmuring how much he was being mistreated, Naruto begrudging followed his best friend.

Unknown to the two, a silent 'click' was heard in an alley in front of the shop that previously served as their hiding place followed by an amused snicker.

* * *

Sakura's life is perfect.

She's one of the top medic in the whole five great nations, no wars and pedo snakeman, she has great friends, every loved ones are in perfect health, high salary and a handsome and talented boyfriend. So when Ino and Tenten came barging in her house in the middle of the night telling her that she's not alone and started pulling her 'for when depressed only' ice cream, Sakura wasconfused.

"What are you doing pig?" She asked, all the while squirming to get out of Ino's infamous bear hugs.

Tenten sighed before prying the blond off the confused pinkette. "Well?" she urged.

"Do you remember what we told you after Sasuke came back?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow "After you're done drooling at him or before?" she ask in amusement.

"That's beside the point!" Ino exclaimed the same time as Tenten answered with an "After". Ignoring Ino's death glare, Sakura nodded "You said that hot guys are always either-"

"-taken or gay" Ino finished.

"So?" Sakura asked again, not understanding her friend's point. Tenten sighed again when Ino stayed silent, obviously not knowing how to put her words properly, and so, the weapon mistress decided to start the main event

"Sasuke's-"

"-lying and cheating behind your back!" Ino finished while staring her wide-eyed best friend.

"Wha-"

"We found this pictures scattered in front of the academy, good thing that we're the one who found it..umm..Sakura?" Ino asked, but Sakura was no longer listening. Her whole attention is focused on the photo on her hand. A photo of her boy friend, Uchiha Sasuke, and her best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, exiting _Kittens and Lions, _Konoha's number one...

..._lingerie_ store.

And with that, Sakura's world became black.

* * *

"So... You ready, Teme?" Naruto asked as he watched his best friend nonchalantly stare as the sun rapidly made its way down to its slumber. Bu because he knew Sasuke like the back of his hand, his façade is only a mere thick crust to hide his worry-wreck self. If Sasuke will just let his emotions flow, then he'll eb pacing back and forth in _their _training grounds (it's not really theirs, per se, but face it, nobody dared to use it since they had the bell test years ago. Never underestimate the powers of a rumor.). Naruto let a playful grin slipped. A worry-wart Sasuke..now _that_ will be a sight to see.

Sasuke has already sent Sakura the note telling her to meet him at their training grounds before sunset but so far, there was no sign of his girl friend's tell-tale pink hair.

The sky has already exploded in a mirage of colors when the pair caught sight of their pink haired teammate. Naruto was about to shout her name and tell her to hurry when they saw her walking with her head down low, her pink hair swaying in the late afternoon breeze, trying-and-failing to hide her depressed face.

"Sakura?"

Sakura lifted her face but she didn't met Sasuke's eyes. Instead, they flickered back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto, who was standing a few step behind Sasuke. Her face getting gloomier every second, then she sighed loudly, confusing the two men about her peculiar behavior.

Then with determination in her eyes and a proud shoulder, she finally met the coal eyes that are waiting patiently for her jade ones.

"Sasuke-kun"

* * *

The moment Sakura read the note Sasuke gave her; she told herself that she can do this. That she'll accept whatever Sasuke would confess to her.

The moment Sakura saw that Naruto was also with Sasuke, she ridiculed herself for being so selfish that she didn't even considered her teammates feelings.

The moment Sakura met her teammate's familiar black orbs, she told herself that she isn't going out without a fight and that she'll understand and support them all the way.

So the moment she began her speech…

"Sasuke-kun, I know that you know that I love you so much and I wanted to thank you for letting me experience what I had dreamed of ever since we're kids and I'm very sorry that I keep annoying you and getting on your way and never really asking you what you wanted. You spoiled me rotten in the past year and I can't thank you enough but I wanted to say that I will still be at your side whatever you may be and I will totally support you in whatever you decide. I have always been with you since we were genin and I'm really stupid cause I never notice-"

"Sakura"

"-but I should have-"

"Sakura!"

"But it's actually good that you're coming out of your shell and be able to ex-"

"SAKURA!"

"-press yourself and-"

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

"-be able to...What?"

Sasuke smirked. Finally! She shut up. What an annoying woman. Not a heartbeat later, Sasuke fell on one knee and pulled a blue box from his pocket, all the while maintaining eye contact on his dumbstruck to-be fiancée.

"I'm not the most romantic guy. We just got together for a year. To tell you the truth, The old hag just told me that she needs to start seeing little Uchihas crying on the hospitals delivery room by next year. I agreed, but Sakura, I wanted to see a black haired, green eyes Uchiha, or even a pink haired, black eyes brats. Because Sakura, I will only bring a pink haired, green eyes wife on that delivery room."

Sakura never noticed she was crying until she noticed a drop of liquid fall on the beautiful ruby flanked by two small white diamonds on each side. Totally forgetting what she was saying just awhile ago, she flung herself to the unprepared male, sending them both sprawling in the training grounds.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She exclaimed, pecking the still-dazed male underneath her. But the moment he finally registered that he's engaged, and that Sakura was kissing him, the innocent peck of simpy affection became a full blown make-out session.

Only to be interrupted by a loud "EWWW! Can you please make it rated PG! My nephews and nieces does not need to know how you two create your first born on your engagement day!" Naruto exclaimed while holding a newly purchased video camera, thus making himself known to his _–too- _happy friends.

Seeing Naruto, Sakura remembered her speech and reason behind it and abruptly sprang away from the confused Sasuke.

"Wait.. I thought you were gay?"

A deafening silence fell on the trio before Naruto's full blown laughter echoed throughout the clearing.

"Oh, this is just rich!" Naruto exclaimed in between laughter while he struggled to keep the video up.

"What?" Sasuke asked, dumbfounded that his girlfriend- _fiancée- _would asked such things.

"B-but.. you and Naruto came out of _Kittens and Lions _ together!" Sakura accused, blood rushing through her cheeks whether in embarrassment or anger or both, she didn't know.

"Why would we came out of a freaking feline?" Sasuke asked. If Naruto knew what the store is (or if it was even a store), he didn't answer, he just keep on laughing and trying to focus the video on his best friend's dumbstucked face.

"Do I looked like...gay to you Sakura?" Sasuke asked, slowly taking a step towards her.

"N-no!" Taking one final step Sasuke lifted Sakura's chin, so their eyes meet while snaking his other arms around her petite waist to bring her closer. Naruto's laughter was soon forgotten, it's just themn and themselves and slowly, their lips met halfway.

Maybe Ino was right. Hot guys are always either taken or gay.

And lucky for Sakura, she caught one.

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Teme! Oi! Oi!"

No response.

"C'mon guys! You need air!"

-The end—

^^v

* * *

**AN: **Annnddddddd! It's done! There might be a typo or some grammar error somewhere that I missed but i'll edit this as soon as I find time and thank you for reading! And please! Please review! I am new at this and I totally want to know your views about it. Do I have to take something out? What part did I lack?

Please Review!

Happy New Year!

~FI


End file.
